


Comment domestiquer Sherlock Holmes.

by LilyIsMilesAway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsMilesAway/pseuds/LilyIsMilesAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John mène l'enquête. Comment Molly fait-elle pour se faire obéir de Sherlock ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment domestiquer Sherlock Holmes.

**BLOG DE JOHN WATSON**

– 25 mai 2024 –

Je connais Sherlock Holmes depuis de longues années, maintenant. Je vous ai décrit ses meilleurs comme ses pires moments. Son sale caractère, en particulier. Sa manière de jouer les chefs à longueur de journée.

Après toutes ces années, dont quelques unes en colocation, j'ai récemment assisté à l'une des plus étonnantes scènes. Et, même si je sais que ça va lui déplaire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la partager avec vous.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, les journaux en ayant fait les choux gras –malgré tous ses efforts– il y a quelques années déjà, Sherlock entretient une relation avec la femme qui l'a aidé à mettre au point le plan qui mit fin au règne de terreur de James Moriarty.

Cette femme est une sainte. Probablement la seule sur terre qui puisse jamais supporter son caractère. Douce, courageuse et intelligente, qui ne soit pas dégoûtée à l'idée de trouver un pied à côté de la brique de lait dans le frigo. Un vrai miracle. Il n'y en avait qu'une sur cette foutue planète, et il a fallu qu'il la trouve dans le sous-sol glacial de Bart's. C'est dire les talents de détective du garçon !

Bref, j'ai longtemps trouvé le comportement de mon associé absolument injuste envers cette bien trop généreuse jeune femme. Quoique, à la réflexion, malgré des manières clairement moins aimables que la moyenne, il était étrangement plus cordial envers elle. À sa manière…

Dans cette relation hors norme, j'ai toujours craint que Sherlock ne traite pas son amie avec les égards qu'elle mérite, et finisse par la briser définitivement. Supporter ses airs de général-en-chef au travail est une chose, les subir à la maison en est une autre. Mais, des années plus tard, elle est toujours fidèle au poste, et leurs enfants grandissent sans blessures majeures dans un appartement débarrassé de tout risque. Dès l'annonce de leur premier enfant, bec Bunsen, microscopes et éprouvettes ont disparus, pour occuper la cuisine de l'appartement du sous-sol qui, une fois rénové, avait donné un excellent espace de travail pour le détective.

Alors qu'elle était toujours souriante, ne semblant jamais donner aucun signe d'impatience, je me suis posé un certain nombre de questions. Jusqu'alors, la seule hypothèse que j'avais était une tumeur au cerveau, ou quelques théories toutes aussi fumeuses. Mais la vérité est tout autre.

*

En arrivant à Baker Street ce jour-là, je tombais sur une Mrs Hudson qui revenait de ses courses. Je discutai deux mots avec elle, je ne l'avait pas vue depuis l'anniversaire de la plus jeune des enfants Holmes, trois semaines plus tôt, quand nous furent interrompus par un grand fracas, puis la voix de Sherlock consignant les enfants dans leurs chambres.

Un peu inquiet, je pris congé de Mrs Hudson, et montai les escaliers en vitesse.

Lors que je passai la porte qui donnait sur le salon, Sherlock était à quatre pattes sur le sol, brosse et ramassoire dans les mains, récupérant ce qui devait être auparavant un charmant vase à fleurs. Sur la télé, des fléchettes à ventouse. J'imaginais aisément ce qui était arrivé…

Il marmonnait quelques salutations, puis, de la cuisine, vint Molly, qui me fit une bise, puis enfila son manteau. « Je file. Sherlock, n'oublie pas, il y a encore la vaisselle de ce midi, et Will a encore cette leçon d'Histoire à réviser. Je devrais être de retour vers sept heures. Et j'adorerais que le souper soit prêt quand j'arrive. »

Son mari se releva, la rejoint, ses ustensiles toujours dans les mains, et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de marmonner un « Ok » presque enthousiaste. La scène se passa si vite, si naturellement que je n'eut pas le temps de rendre son salut à Molly. Elle était déjà dehors. C'est la voix de Sherlock qui me sortit de ma stupeur. « Bien, John, pourquoi es-tu là ?  
– Ton nouveau cas. Tu m'as envoyé un message ce matin.  
– Ah, oui, dit-il, après une seconde d'hésitation. Résolu. C'était la grand-mère. »

Il était alors les deux mains dans l'eau savonneuse, récurant une casserole.

« Depuis quand fais-tu la vaisselle, Sherlock ? Après quoi… trois ans de colocation, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire la vaisselle une seule fois ! Tu n'étais même pas capable de ranger le lait dans le frigo ! L'appartement était toujours dans un état ! Dis-moi comment Molly a-t-elle fait pour te rendre soudainement ordonné ? » ajoutais-je, en montrant la pièce, quasiment immaculée – autant que peut l'être un appartement où vivent trois enfants… Voire quatre, si l'on compte leur géniteur, dans ses pires moments.

Il resta silencieux, s'acharnant soudainement sur l'inox, au point que je fus soudainement inquiet pour l'étanchéité de l'ustensile de cuisine. Puis : « Prends ce linge et cesse de poser des questions idiotes ! »

Je ne poussai donc pas plus loin, préférant un sujet plus neutre. J'étais cependant bien décidé à résoudre ce mystère-là.

*

Une semaine plus tard, nous nous retrouvions tous chez nous pour l'anniversaire de ma femme. Le temps était beau, nous avions donc profité du jardin. Peu après dîné, alors que Sherlock était assis dans l'herbe entouré des enfants, leur montrant je ne sais quels tours (J'avais la certitude –confirmée plus tard– que j'allais le regretter…), Mary et Mrs Hudson étaient dans la cuisine, préparant les cafés, j'étais encore assis à table, à côté de Molly, leur petite dernière dans ses bras. Je saisis l'opportunité : « Dis-moi, Molly, comment fais-tu ? »

Elle leva les yeux, continuant à jouer avec les boucles de la fillette.

« Comment ?  
– Avec Sherlock, pour qu'il soit aussi… serviable. L'autre jour, je l'ai vu faire la vaisselle, et les leçons des garçons sans grogner. Même aujourd'hui, regarde-le voir ! »

Elle eut l'un de ses petits sourire discrets, qui n'ont l'air de rien, dont elle a le secret.

« Juste, si c'est quelque bizarre faveur sexuelle, je ne veux rien savoir. »

Elle rit et m'assura que non. « Tu sais comme Mycroft et moi avons sympathisé durant la période ou Sherlock était absent. Je lui avait fait juré de régulièrement me faire savoir qu'il était toujours en vie. C'était souvent par l'intermédiaire de Mycroft, qui « venait prendre le thé » (et profiter de mes talents de pâtissière) que j'avais ses messages. Et bien, quand Sherlock se montre un peu difficile, il m'arrive soudainement de me rappeler qu'il n'est pas revenu depuis longtemps, que c'est dommage, il aime tellement les enfants, en particulier Arthur, qui veut devenir « gouvernement britannique » comme lui. Ça le calme, le plus souvent. Et, dans les situations les plus extrêmes, ajouta-t-elle avec un air espiègle, je lui parle d'appeler Violet… »

J'ai dû pousser une drôle de tête, parce qu'en me regardant, elle eut un petit rire, puis détailla : « Il y a quelques années, quelques temps après la naissance de Will, Violet avais appelé à la maison, pour prendre des nouvelles, puisque « Sherlock n'appelle jamais ». Comme tu le sais, il n'a même pas pris la peine de la prévenir de son mariage. Et, sans Mycroft, elle n'aurait même pas été au courant pour Will. J'étais peu rassurée, du coup, puisque que je ne l'avais vue qu'une fois, à l'hôpital. Et tu te souviens dans quel état j'étais… Mais elle s'est montrée très aimable. Et j'ai pu laisser échapper que Sherlock n'était pas toujours très coopératif… » Elle fit une petite grimace embarrassée, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. « Bref, ce jour-là, elle nous a aussi invités pour passer les fêtes de Noël avec elle. Ça lui ferait grandement plaisir de voir de ses propres yeux comment son unique petit-fils se portait, avait-elle dit.

« Quand nous sommes allés là-bas, à peine étions-nous installés dans le salon qu'elle lui fit la morale, lui rappelant qu'elle ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça et quels étaient ses devoirs à l'égard de sa famille, Et, je m'en souviens très bien, « qu'il était temps de cesser de jouer au gendarme et au voleur et de grandir. » Et à moi, que je ne devais pas hésiter à lui faire savoir s'il se montrait ingrat. Tu aurais dû voir Sherlock. Lui si fier, si sûr de lui, avait l'air d'un enfant de cinq ans qu'on vient de choper la main dans la boîte à biscuits. Je crois bien que c'est la seule et unique fois, depuis que je le connais, que je l'ai vu ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Et il est resté étrangement calme, toute la journée. C'était assez effrayant, et pourtant je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois passer des heures dans son Mind Palace. Dès notre retour à la maison, il s'est montré curieusement coopératif à la maison.

« Depuis, il suffit que je lui mentionne sa mère pour que ça marche. Quand tu es venu l'autre jour, les garçons étaient particulièrement agités, et lui, perdu dans son Mind Palace, me laissait tout gérer. J'ai pu mentionner le fait que la fête des Mère approchait et que Violet serait certainement très heureuse de nous recevoir tous au Manoir pour l'occasion… »

*

Non, décidément, jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela. Mince, si j'avais su !… 


End file.
